hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC Advisories are discontinued until further notice. The advisory author is simply too busy to keep up with all these advisories. Thank you for you're cooperation. If you are new to the usercane concept, it is recommended that you read this blog post. NUC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Tropical Userstorm Sergio, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Collin, Tropical Userstorm Teresa, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Tropical Userstorm Mario, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Usercane Jake, Tropical Userstorm Dan, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Addict, Tropical Userstorm Cooper, Tropical Userstorm Cake, Tropical Userstorm Dene, Tropical Userstorm Ivy, Tropical Userstorm Manatee, Tropical Userstorm Marie, Tropical Userstorm Prism, Subtropical Userstorm Alissa, Tropical Userstorm Astro, Tropical Userstorm Philippines, Tropical Userstorm Nova, Tropical Userpression Twenty-Seven, Tropical Userstorm Willman, and Tropical Userstorm Olo, Tropical Userstorm Pupper, Tropical Userstorm Fester, Tropical Userpression Thirty-Three, Tropical Userstorm Barg, Tropical Userpression Thirty-Five, Tropical Userpression Thirty-Six. Last NUC Advisory issued on Tropical Userstorm Piggies The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the offical center that tracks usercanes on HHW. These advisories will be updated once every week on Saturdays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. If you have over 25 edits and believe you are not on here, please send me a message on my wall and I'll verify if I need to add you. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 800 PM EDT MON OCT 9 2017 The National Usercane Center is issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Tropical Userstorm Sergio, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Collin, Tropical Userstorm Teresa, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Tropical Userstorm Mario, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Usercane Jake, Tropical Userstorm Dan, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Addict, Tropical Userstorm Cooper, Tropical Userstorm Cake, Tropical Userstorm Dene, Tropical Userstorm Ivy, Tropical Userstorm Manatee, Tropical Userstorm Marie, Tropical Userstorm Prism, Subtropical Userstorm Alissa, Tropical Userstorm Astro, Tropical Userstorm Philippines, Tropical Userstorm Nova, Tropical Userpression Twenty-Seven, Tropical Userstorm Willman, and Tropical Userstorm Olo. 1. Convection associated with the remnants of Usercane Sjmaven has continued to pulsate over the past several weeks. However, these remnants are located in an area of dry air, and if the remnants redevelop they will likely be short lived. These remnants are located over the open North Atlantic and therefore is no threat to land. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...medium...40 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...medium...40 percent. 2. The remnants of Usercane Sergio have experienced an explosive burst of convection over the past 48 hours. However, previous bursts have been short-lived. If the convection persists, advisories will be initiated during the next advisory cyclone next week. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...high...80 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...high...80 percent. 3. The remnants of a previously unidentified userstorm from 2012 have been displaying occasional bursts of convection. The environment around the remnants has moderate dry air in the mid and upper levels. This may cause the remnants to slowly travel around the basin but fail to reach the criteria of a tropical usercyclone. * Formation chance though 2 weeks...medium...50 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...medium...60 percent. $$ Forecaster James 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms 2014 Storms 2015 Storms 2016 Storms 2017 Storms Category:Usercanes